Onze Levens van Liefde en Leugens
by CattyRosea
Summary: Duo houdt van Heero, maar Heero is gelukkig getrouwd met Relena. Duo's perspectief. Kan als one–shot gelezen worden, maar er komen meer hoofdstukken. Deze fic is vrij van alle bashing, en flames zullen niet worden gewaardeerd.
1. Niet ik

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 22-06-2007 en afgerond op 24-10-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Niet ik

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** T voor dit hoofdstuk, maar zal tot M stijgen in volgende hoofdstukken.

**Genre:** Romantiek, Zielenleed, Tragedie

**Spoilers:** De Gundam Wing tv-serie en de Episode Zero manga.

**Waarschuwingen:** Gestoorde personages. Opmerkingen over seksuele situaties, Biseksualiteit, Overspel en andere Problemen binnen een Huwelijk, toespelingen op een seksuele relatie waarvan de vrijwilligheid dubieus is. Sommige acties die de personages in deze fic uitvoeren zijn illegaal, en zouden niet in het echte leven nagebootst moeten worden.

**Koppels:** Huwelijk tussen Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft en Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker, toespelingen op Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner en niet-vrijwillige Duo Maxwell x Relena Peacecraft. Sterke, maar onbeantwoorde Duo Maxwell x Heero Yuy.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting: **Duo houdt van Heero, maar Heero is gelukkig getrouwd met Relena. Duo's perspectief. Kan als one–shot gelezen worden, maar er komen meer hoofdstukken. Deze fic is vrij van alle bashing, en flames zullen niet worden gewaardeerd.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Laat het van tevoren duidelijk zijn dat ik het Heero x Duo ship niet steun. Ik geloof vast dat Heero bedoeld is voor Relena, en Duo voor Hilde. Daarom toont deze fic niet mijn echte mening over de koppels. Deze fic is geheel vrij van Relena-bashing, en bevat slechts een biseksuele Duo. Laat het ook van tevoren duidelijk zijn dat ik niets tegen Duo heb, en dat er dus ook geen Duo-bashing voorkomt in deze fic. Of anti-yaoi sentimenten, wat dat betreft. Ik mag er dan niet van houden, ik haat het nou ook weer niet. Veel leesplezier, als je durft...

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Niet ik**

Ik noem mezelf Duo Maxwell, en voor zover ik weet ben ik een jaar of vijfentwintig.

_Ik vlucht, ik verstop, maar ik lieg nooit_ is mijn motto.

Ik leef het op de slechtst mogelijke manier na. Want een goede leugenaar vertelt de waarheid, of spreekt helemaal niet. Ze hoeven niet te liegen. En de enige reden dat ik altijd de waarheid zeg is omdat ik zo'n goeie leugenaar ben.

Ik noem mijn beste vriend mijn vrouw.

Ik noem de man van wie ik hou mijn beste vriend.

Zie je, de man van wie ik hou is een ouderwetse dappere ridder. Het enige verschil tussen de helden van weleer en Heero Yuy is dat die laatste geen glanzend harnas draagt, want glanzende harnassen zijn tegenwoordig uit de mode. Hoewel, een gevoel voor mode zou je toch fysiek in Heero moeten transplanteren. En Heero mag dan wel niet lang zijn, maar hij doet voor de rest aan alle eisen; donker, knap, mysterieus, dodelijk, heerlijk lijf, en vanbinnen is hij de grootste goedzak van de wereld.

Dus waarom is hij ook alweer niet van mij?

Omdat, zoals het een dappere ridder die zijn plicht jegens de mensheid heeft vervuld betaamt, hij uiteindelijk zijn prinses heeft gekregen. En ik ben slechts het hulpje.

We hebben allemaal gevochten in de oorlog, maar Relena Peacecraft was degene die kreeg wat ze wilde toen het eindigde; absolute vrede. En hoewel Mariemeia dat bezoedeld heeft, kreeg ze nog steeds de grote prijs: Heero.

Die twee zijn net magneten. Zelfs wanneer ze gescheiden zijn blijven hun gedachten naar elkaar terugkeren. Ik heb genoeg tijd met beiden doorgebracht om het te weten...

Ik heb nooit een kans gehad.

Het is niet zo dat ik nooit geprobeerd heb iets met hem te beginnen. Dat heb ik wel. Of zoiets.

De nacht nadat de eerste oorlog beëindigd was, zo laat dat de soldaten eindelijk buiten bewustzijn begonnen te raken door de overmaat aan drank, en vroeg genoeg in de ochtend om Heero uit zijn holletje in de vensterbank te hebben gelokt, heb ik hem gekust. Hij trok zich niet terug. Daar had ik hem te diep voor geschokt. Hij liet me genieten van onze kus, de enige die ik hem ooit op de mond heb kunnen geven, totdat, maar al te snel, de dronken kracht de armen verliet die ik om zijn nek had geslagen, en ik gleed naar de grond, meer dood dan wakker. Hij heeft me even later opgetild en me in bed gestopt, en ik probeerde een grapje te maken over de Perfecte Soldaat die 'genade' toont door me aan de kater over te laten, maar het moet er onvertaalbaar verlispeld uit zijn gekomen.

"_Geen zorgen,"_ heeft hij gezegd, _"je kunt Hilde later opzoeken."_ Hij voegde eraan toe, vreemd spraakzaam: _"Ik weet hoe je je voelt, maar ze is nu veilig."_

Ik heb het bewustzijn verloren in de wetenschap dat mijn oogje op hem altijd al gedoemd was om eeuwig beperkt te blijven tot staren. Zij had hem eerder te pakken gekregen; hij was al bezet voordat ik hem zelfs maar ontmoette.

Maar mijn liefde stierf niet.

Het is nooit gestorven. Niet toen Trowa en Wufei op kwamen dagen met 'geleende' beveiligingstapes van Heero en Relena die op een conferentie stonden te zoenen, niet toen ze hun verloving aankondigden en mij getuige lieten zijn, niet toen ik tot peetvader werd benoemd van zijn eerste kind met haar.

Ik heb ze zelfs aangemoedigd, omdat hij daar gelukkig van werd, wat mij de dwaze hoop gaf dat hij op een dag merkte hoezeer ik hem steunde en me misschien met andere ogen zou gaan bekijken. En ik moedigde hen aan omdat ik te laf was om het hart te breken van die arme Hilde, die meer en meer voor me is gevallen sinds ik permanent bij haar ben ingetrokken.

Het was niet eerlijk. Het is nog steeds niet eerlijk. Trowa en Quatre zijn een stelletje geworden, dus waarom Heero en ik niet? Ik heb het gewoon nooit van me af kunnen zetten.

Wat heeft zij dat ik niet heb, vraag ik mezelf nog steeds af.

Grote blauwe ogen?

Die heb ik.

Lang, glanzend haar?

Wat, heeft hij liever blondjes dan brunettes?

Een charmante glimlach?

Ik durf te wedden dat ik de mijne vaker laat zien dan zij de hare.

Werpt de glans van een aristocratische opvoeding een negatief licht op mijn straatinstincten?

Phft. God weet dat zijn aanpassing aan de hotemetoten een hel is geweest.

Tieten?

Kan geregeld worden!

God, dat klonk zo walgelijk wanhopig... De waarheid is dat ik niet inzie hoe het een probleem voor hem zou kunnen zijn. Ik ben geboren en getogen om hetero te zijn, maar mijn vroege jaren op straat hebben me geleerd niet kieskeurig te zijn waar het op eten aankomt. En ik neem aan dat het overgedragen is op mijn seksualiteit, want ik heb zowel mannenbillen als vrouwenborsten nagestaard sinds ik in de puberteit ben gekomen.

Wat de reden ook is, feit is en blijft dat zij zijn alles is, zijn Aarde, en ik slechts een maantje, een kleine satelliet die gevangen zit in een eeuwige baan om hem heen.

Ik, sadist en masochist die ik ben, kom de hele tijd bij hen over de vloer. Maar met het verstrijken van de jaren neem ik steeds vaker Hilde mee wanneer ik ga, want wanneer ik daar ben, wanneer Heero en ik samen tijd doorbrengen als de beste vrienden die we zijn, bijna als broers, zie ik dat hij echt gelukkig is, maar niet door mij.

Het komt door Relena, die me aankijkt met trieste, ernstige ogen en de hand die Heero haar biedt vasthoudt als een levenslijn.

Ze weet het.

Ze merkt het iedere keer dat mijn blik of aanraking net dat beetje te lang op hem blijft rusten. Ze is zich ervan bewust hoe nep mijn glimlach voor haar kleine kindje is.

En ze herinnert het zich.

De sadistische kant van mijn persoonlijkheid geniet van de wetenschap dat ze de last van mijn aanwezigheid nooit met Heero zal delen, en dat ze me nooit zal kunnen weigeren wanneer de vraag "Waarom? Waarom zij en niet ik?" teveel voor me wordt en ik nogmaals een antwoord eis van Relena zelf, in hun gedeelde bed. Ze is lang geleden gestopt met huilen, maar de droge ogen waarmee ze naar me opkijkt bevatten de pijn en het verdriet van jaren. Ik voel geen medelijden of berouw zolang ik mezelf voorhoud dat zij getrouwd is met Heero. Als ik niet gelukkig met hem kan zijn, waarom zou zij dan gelukkig met hem zijn?

Ik offer, dus zij zal offeren.

Ze zal het nooit zeggen, want ze wil dat Heero gelukkig is. En ik zal het nooit zeggen, want ik wil ook dat Heero gelukkig is, en ik zou wel kunnen janken, want ik graaf mijn eigen graf, ik graaf al onze graven.

Heero houdt van ons beide, van haar als zijn vrouw en van mij als zijn beste vriend, en wil ons op zijn beurt gelukkig zien, en het zou hem kapotmaken als hij er ooit achter kwam.

Hij zal dat niet, en het doet zo'n pijn, maar ik kan niet eens huilen. Want als ik zou huilen zou Hilde me komen troosten, en ze zou willen weten waarom ik huilde, en Hilde mag er nooit achter komen. Ik zou niet met mezelf kunnen leven als zij er ooit achter kwam hoeveel onrecht ik haar heb aangedaan, hoezeer ik haar liefde voor mij nog steeds bezoedel. Ze is de beste en meest dierbare vriend die ik heb, en de beste vrouw waar een man als ik ooit op zou kunnen hopen.

Als ik huilde, zou ze zich af gaan vragen waarom ik huil in mijn slaap, en zou ze zich af gaan vragen waarom de enige tijd dat ik helemaal stil is, is wanneer we de liefde bedrijven.

Hilde, met haar aanstekelijke humor en hemelse biefstuk. Hilde, met haar magere, jongensachtige figuur, korte, donkere, stekelige haren, en haar liefde voor seks op z'n hondjes...

Als ze toch eens wist wat ze vraagt wanneer ze wil dat ik een beetje geluid maak omdat de stilte haar ongemakkelijk maakt.

Als ze toch eens wist dat het feit dat ik zoveel vaker Heero's naam roep in mijn slaap dan die van Quatre of een van de anderen niet ligt aan nachtmerries van de oorlog, dat het helemaal niet ligt aan nachtmerries - niet in de gebruikelijke zin van het woord.

Ik ben bang dat ik de verkeerde naam zal kreunen...

Als ze toch eens wist wat de reden is dat ik uitkijk naar het kind dat ze draagt. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat de geboorte van mijn zoon over een paar maanden de negatieve spiraal waarin ik al deze jaren in heb vastgezeten, zal doorbreken. Dat mijn liefde voor hem me eindelijk zal verlossen van mijn etterende obsessie met mijn beste vriend.

Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ze me hem Heero laat noemen.

Want goede leugenaars vertellen de waarheid, of spreken helemaal niet. En ik wil kunnen zeggen, hardop, eerlijk, en zonder angst, dat Heero degene is van wie ik het meeste hou.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Is een deprimerend persoon als ik een Review waard? Flames zullen belachelijk worden gemaakt en worden gebruikt om mezelf op te beuren. Bashing kun wel eens recht in je gezicht terugkrijgen. ConCrit is prima.

Deze fic was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als one-shot, maar door middel van een plotbunnie drong er zich een tweede hoofdstuk aan me op, gevolgd door een derde, een vierde, en een vijfde. Het volgende hoofdstuk van dit verhaal is waar het akelig wordt. Let wel, M tot MA rated akelig. Aandachtige lezers kunnen misschien al raden waar het over zal gaan. Je kunt kiezen dit te lezen als een one-shot, of het risico nemen verder te lezen. Dus voeg dit alsjeblieft niet aan je favorieten of alert lijst toe, en hou _nu_ op met lezen als je de redelijk 'goede' sfeer van dit hoofdstuk niet wilt verpesten. Als dit hoofdstuk je aanstond voor wat het was, print het dan uit en vergeet de rest van het verhaal.


	2. Waarom jij?

**Titel:** Waarom jij?

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** M

**Genre:** Zielenleed, Tragedie

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De serie Gundam Wing bijbehorende manga, en _Niet ik_, de fic waar dit oorspronkelijk op gebaseerd was en dat nu het eerste hoofdstuk van deze fic vormt.

**Waarschuwingen:** Verkrachting en anderszins Ziekmakende Gebeurtenissen. Biseksualiteit, Illegale en Traumatische handelingen. Mentaal Verwarde Personages.

**Koppels:** Duo Maxwell x Relena Peacecraft, zonder toestemming. Huwelijk tussen Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft genoemd.

**Disclaimer:** Het is fanfictie, denk je nou echt dat Gundam Wing van mij is en dat ik er geld aan verdien? Zo ja, laat je dan alsjeblieft nakijken. Zo niet, dan heb je helemaal gelijk!

**Samenvatting:** In dit hoofdstuk weidt ik uit over het meest verontrustende deel van de Duo-Relena relatie in 'Niet ik'. Je moet dat gelezen hebben voordat je de betekenis van dit hoofdstuk kunt snappen.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk joeg me de stuipen op het lijf. Het is beangstigend te leren dat je geest tot dit soort dingen in staat is. In het hoofd van een verkrachter kruipen is geen prettige ervaring, hoewel het me wel enkele dingen heeft geleerd. Als je in de klauwen van een verkrachter valt kun je voor het leven getraumatiseerd raken; wat je zo direct leest mag niet als een kleinigheidje beschouwd worden. Ik betwijfelde eerst ten zeerste of ik dit hoofdstuk wel zou moeten plaatsen, maar nadat ik het derde en vijfde hoofdstuk had geschreven besefte ik dat het niet uit het verhaal gelaten kon worden. Dus alsjeblieft, hou als je dit leest in gedachten dat wat Duo doet heel, heel erg fout is, wat hij er ook van mag denken.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Waarom jij?**

Relena was naar boven gegaan om haar parels weg te leggen. De halsketting was zomaar opeens van haar nek gevallen. De sluiting leek het begeven te hebben en ze wilde het sieraad - een verjaardagsgeschenk van haar echtgenoot - veilig opbergen tot het naar een juwelier gebracht kon worden. Hij volgde haar door het landhuis, dat in zijn ogen wel eindeloos leek.

Toen gebeurde het voor het eerst.

Ze zat voor haar make-up tafel toen hij haar vond en morrelde aan het snoer parels. Haar knieën waren samengedrukt en haar enkels zo sierlijk gekruist dat het duidelijk was dat ze jaren er ervaring in had. Hoewel het beklede ronde stoeltje waar ze op zat geen rug- of armleuningen had was haar rug kaarsrecht. Een perfect dametje, zelfs wanneer niemand toekeek. Ze keek naar hem op toen hij binnenkwam en de deur achter zich sloot.

'O, Duo. Is er iets?'

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en bleef haar woordeloos aanstaren.

Ze glimlachte flauwtjes, met in haar ooghoeken spoortjes berouw - wat de enige manier was waarop ze ooit naar hem lachte. Ze hield de halsketting omhoog, zodat hij het kon zien. 'Er is niets mis met de sluiting. Ik weet niet hoe hij zo plotseling los kon schieten.'

'Dat is mooi.' zei hij eindelijk, en leunde achterover tegen de deur.

'Ja, het is een opluchting.' Ze keek warm neer op het voorwerp in haar handen. 'Dit halssnoer is me heel dierbaar. Ik zal hem vanavond niet meer dragen, voor het geval dat hij weer afvalt en beschadigt raakt.'

Er viel een schaduw over Duo's gezicht en zijn wenkbrauwen trokken samen, terwijl zijn mond tot een bittere streep vertrok. Het was een geschenk geweest van Heero, om haar te tonen hoeveel hij van haar hield. Van _haar_, niet van hem. Relena legde de ketting in haar juwelenkistje en deed haar oorbellen ook af terwijl ze met één hand in het kistje rommelde op zoek naar een andere set sieraden die bij haar blouse pasten.

'Je kunt dus wel gaan, Duo. Tenminste, als er niets is wat ik voor jou kan doen. Waarom ben je hier gekomen, Duo, als er niets mis is? Is er iets waar je over wilt praten?'

Er vormde zich een bal van walging in Duo's keel toen haar tedere ogen zich op hem richtten.

Heero Yuy's vrouw.

Wat zag hij in godsnaam in haar dat hem aan het lachen maakte en zijn ogen tot zulk sprankelend leven brachten. Ze was gewoon maar een vrouw, een uit miljarden, toch? Tuurlijk, Duo was gewoon maar een man, een uit evenveel anderen. Maar waarom dan niet hij? Waarom zij?

'Ja, er is iets.' In een paar grote stappen stak hij de kamer over, zo snel dat Relena niet eens de tijd had haar hand uit het juwelenkistje te verwijderen voordat ze ruw van haar stoeltje werd getrokken. Een handvol broches en oorbellen kletterde op de grond.

'Duo!' riep ze uit, stommelend proberend niet om te vallen. 'Wat ben je aan het -'

'Kop dicht.' spoog hij. Zijn greep om haar pols verstrakte en hij sleurde haar mee en duwde haar naar het midden van de kamer, de open ruimte tussen het bed, de kast en de tafel met de spiegel.

'Duo, wat heeft dit te betekenen?' vroeg ze verontwaardigd. Duo zag echter de sporen van verwarring en angst in haar ogen. Angst voor hem, voor de God des Doods in hem. Zie je, ze was helemaal niets anders dan al diegenen die in de oorlog door zijn hand gevallen waren. Niet anders dan de OZzies en Romefeller maniakken die hij en Heero hadden bevochten. Waarom hield Heero dan van haar?

'Wat is er zo bijzonder aan jou?' vroeg Duo zacht, meer aan zichzelf dan aan haar. 'Wat heb jij hem te bieden dat ik niet heb?' Hij bekeek haar, niet voor de eerste keer, van top tot teen, zoekend naar alles wat voor Heero het verschil kon betekenen tussen echte liefde en louter vriendschap. Van haar keurige binnenhuis-mocassins, haar pantykousen, de knielange rok die ze voor het dineetje met vrienden van die avond droeg, de zijden blouse, de huidige afwezigheid van sieraden, het opgestoken, bruinblonde haar.

'Wat bedoel je? Duo... gaat dit over Heero?'

Het was niet de manier waarop ze zich kleedde; kantoren, rechtszalen en parlementen over de hele wereld zaten vol met types als zij. De manier waarop ze bewoog, dan?

Duo probeerde om haar heen te cirkelen, maar ze bleef zich omdraaien, dus greep hij haar uiteindelijk bij de schouders en dwong haar de kant op te bewegen die hij verlangde. Ze zag er van achteren niet vreemder uit dan van voren. De manier waarop ze praatte?

'Duo, laat me los!'

'Wat is het?' gromde hij gefrustreerde, en draaide haar hardhandig om zodat hij haar gezicht kon zien. Hij negeerde haar worstelingen en geluiden van protest. 'Ik kan het niet zien! Wat is het aan jou dat hij zoveel liefheeft?'

Haar ogen werden groot. 'Is dat waar dit om gaat? Duo -'

'Misschien is het verstopt. Ja, dat moet het zijn.' brabbelde Duo onsamenhangend. 'Daarom kan ik niet zien wat het is. Je houdt het bedekt!'

Terwijl hij haar bovenarm in een ijzeren greep hield met zijn ene hand, veegde hij met de andere haar haren uit haar gezicht. Toen ze terugschrok van zijn aanraking greep hij haar haren ruw beet en dwong haar haar hoofd omhoog te houden terwijl hij iedere centimeter van haar gezicht bestudeerde, van de krachtige maar verfijnde botten en de puntige kin tot wenkbrauwen die haar zo'n serieuze blik gaven. Hij haatte haar gezicht, besefte hij, haatte elk facet van de vrouw die het droeg, en de heldere, uitdrukkingsvolle blauwe ogen die hem met zoveel doodsbange opstandigheid aankeken het meest van alles.

'Hoe kan hij hier zoveel van houden?' fluisterde Duo met rauwe stem, tussen opeengeklemde tanden door. Er moest iets anders zijn. Hij liet haar haren los en bracht zijn hand in plaats daarvan naar haar bloes, waar hij met de knoopjes begon te frummelen. Dit was kennelijk de laatste druppel voor Relena.

In één adem zei ze: 'Duo als je nu niet meteen je handen van me af haalt ga ik schreeuwen.'

Zonder op te kijken of zijn onhandige vingers van de rij knopen af te halen, antwoordde Duo: 'Tuurlijk. En hoe zal dat over komen, denk je? De gastvrouw die bij haar gasten wegglipt met als smoesje een kapot halssnoer, en die dan halfnaakt in de slaapkamer wordt gevonden met een man die niet haar echtgenoot is, en een ketting waar niks aan mankeert. Jij mag dan een politica zijn, ik ben een van de beste verdomde leugenaars van de hele wereld. Uiteindelijk zal het niet eens uitmaken wie ze geloven.'

Het minuscule knoopje wilde maar niet met zijn stijve, trillende vingers meewerken. Hij scheurde haar bloes open en haakte haar bh in één vloeiende beweging los, terwijl Relena nog steeds probeerde te bevatten wat hij zojuist had gezegd. Voordat ze zichzelf met haar vrije arm wist te bedekken ving Duo een glimp op van haar borsten. Ze waren groter dan die van Hilde, wat geen verrassing was, aangezien Hilde altijd het jongensachtige figuur had behouden dat ze had gehad toen hij haar als vijftienjarige voor het eerst had ontmoet. Maar dit kon het ook niet zijn, want ze waren nauwelijks te vergelijken met Dorothy's weelderige voorgevel of de stevige ronde borsten van Trowa's zuster met haar strakke lijf.

'Duo, hou alsjeblieft op!' riep Relena dringend uit. 'Dit is niets voor jou. Ik beloof dat ik niks zal zeggen, maar hou op voordat je iets doet waar je voor de rest van je leven spijt van zult hebben. Heero geeft om ons allebei, het zou zijn hart breken als -'

Duo grauwde. 'Kop dicht. Hou gewoon je kop dicht! O ja, hij geeft om me, maar lang niet zoveel als hij van jou houdt. En ik wil weten waarom!' Hij greep haar beiden schouders zo stevig beet dat er blauwe plekken achter zouden blijven, en schudde haar heen en weer tot haar hoofd slap van voren naar achteren rolde. 'Waarom? Is het omdat je beter _zoent_?'

Met zijn handen om de zijkanten van haar hoofd geklemd perste hij zijn mond ruw tegen de hare. Relena kreunde versuft en Duo maakte gebruik van haar tollende hoofd door zijn tong in haar mond te duwen. Ze smaakte naar dezelfde wijn die hij bij het diner had gedronken. Toen haar handen zijn onderarmen omklemden en zwakjes begonnen te trekken, trok hij zich eindelijk terug; hij had niets gevonden en ziedde van frustratie.

'Dat was niets! Waarom! Vertel me waarom!' Met zijn grotere kracht dwong hij haar naar achteren tot ze op het bed neerviel. 'Is het omdat je beter _neukt_?'

Voordat Relena haar hoofd helder kon krijgen had Duo haar rok al omhoog geschoven en haar panty van haar heupen gerold.

'Nee!' jammerde Relena. 'Duo, nee! NEE!'

Proberen te ontsnappen was nutteloos; hij trok haar terug en duwde haar neer op het bed en ritste zijn broek open. Er rees iets op uit het duistere gedeelte van zijn geest, en een zeker deel van zijn anatomie kwam even gestaag rechtop te staan. De verwrongen schaduw liet zien, duidelijker dan Duo's menselijke geest had toegestaan, waar hij het antwoord kon vinden op de vraag die aan hem had geknaagd, hem had gepijnigd, een uitlaat voor de opgekropte frustratie en pijn van vele jaren. Hij pompte om een volledige erectie te krijgen en scheurde tegelijkertijd haar slipje van haar lichaam. Zelfs daar beneden was ze perfect normaal. Ze worstelde, schopte en haalde uit met alle kracht die ze bezat, maar hij was te sterk. En een deel van Duo dankte God dat ze nooit een schreeuwreflex had gehad wanneer ze met gevaar geconfronteerd werd, terwijl een ander deel wanhopig huilde achter in zijn hoofd.

_Niemand ontkomt aan de God des Doods,_ dacht Duo met een sinistere grijns.

'Duo, stop! Denk na bij wat je doet!' Hij drukte haar schouders tegen het matras en werkte een knie tussen haar dijen. 'Heero -'

'Heero komt hier nooit achter.' zei Duo, legde een hand over haar mond, en drong in haar binnen. Ze was strak en droog. Een gepijnigde kreet ontsnapte haar, en Duo drukte zijn hand steviger tegen haar gezicht.

'Ik zei, dat Heero _hier_ nooit achter zal komen.'

Hij trok zich uit haar en stak weer toe.

'Dus hou je kop voordat ik je moet _wurgen_.'

Hij benadrukte zijn dreigement met nog een stoot in haar onwillige lichaam.

Ze keek hem woedend aan, met tranen in haar ogen, en hij voelde hoe ze onder zijn palm haar mond opende.

'Denk eraan dat Heero van ons beiden houdt.' fluisterde Duo, die dicht naar haar gezicht toeboog, dat verwrongen was door twee soorten pijn. Er speelde een sadistische grijns om zijn lippen. 'Het zou zijn hart breken als hij zijn beste vriend zijn vrouw zag _neuken_ -' nog een gewelddadige stoot en een ingehouden kreet '- of haar _lijk_ vond. Stel je voor wat er met hem zou gebeuren als het _gelukkige_, _vredige_ wereldje die hij om jou heen heeft gemaakt uiteen_spatte_. Ben je bereid een volledige instorting te riskeren, _deze_ keer?'

Ze jammerde terwijl hij steeds weer bij haar naar binnen drong, steeds weer, en sloot haar gefolterde ogen.

Ze was gewoon nog een vrouw die stoot na stoot van verscheurende, brandende pijn onderging, terwijl martelend genot over Duo heen spoelde met iedere ruk van zijn heupen, en hem leeg achterliet, smachtend naar meer. Er was niets bijzonders aan haar jammerkreetjes en gesmoorde geschreeuw, en terwijl Duo's climax dichterbij kwam groeide zijn frustratie tot een verstikkende zwarte massa vlak achter zijn ogen. Zijn stoten werden wanhopige pogingen de oplossing die hij dacht te hebben gevonden, te grijpen.

'Waarom?' gromde hij. 'Waarom jij? Waarom - _hngghr.'_

Hij kwam in stilte, zoals hij zichzelf aangeleerd had, en alle opgekropte woede stierf een ellendige dood toen hij zich voorover liet vallen. Een tijd lang lag hij daar alleen maar, zijn hijgende adem in haar nek, en voelde elke snik die Relena in haar borst vasthield.

'Ik snap gewoon niet,' zei hij uiteindelijk, zich uit Relena terug trekkend en op zijn rug rollend. 'waarom hij van jou houdt en niet van mij.'

'Ik snapte het ook niet.' En daarmee vluchtte ze, de gang in, en vergrendelde de badkamerdeur achter haar.

Duo lag stil, blind naar het plafond starend. Toen stond hij op, trok zijn broek omhoog, streek de dekens glad, verzamelde de losse knoopjes en de juwelen die over de grond waren gerold, liet ze in Relena's juwelenkistje vallen, en ging weer naar beneden. Hij was minder dan een half uur boven geweest.

Een minuut later waren er lichte voetstappen te horen. Ze vlogen de trap op, en Heero klopte op de badkamerdeur.

'Relena? Duo zei dat je ziek was geworden.'

'De zalm is vast verkeerd gevallen.' De leugen deed Relena kokhalzen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Als je dit _leuk,_ of _bevredigend,_ of _plezierig_ vond, en/of het eens bent met Duo's keuzes, zoek dan alsjeblieft, voor je eigen bestwil en de veiligheid van de mensen om je heen, psychische hulp.


	3. Het verschil tussen ons

**Titel:** Het verschil tussen ons

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** M

**Genre:** Romantiek, Tragedie, Zielenleed

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De vorige hoofdstukken van deze fic, de Gundam Wing anime en manga's.

**Waarschuwingen:** Verkrachting, Lichamelijk Geweld, Chantage, Geestelijke Aftakeling in de Personages, Zelfverwonding. Nogmaals, verscheidene handelingen die personages in deze fic ondernemen zijn illegaal, en anderen zijn gevaarlijk; doe dat alsjeblieft niet na.

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, huwelijkse maar eenzijdige Hilde Schbeiker x Duo Maxwell, Duo Maxwell x Relena Peacecraft zonder toestemming van één partij.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

Dit deel van het verhaal is niet bedoeld om mensen voor het hoofd te stoten. Als iemand zich echter _wel_ beledigd voelt bied ik hierbij mijn verontschuldigingen aan voor de gebreken van mijn verbeelding en empathische vermogens. Ik voel me verantwoordelijk voor het effect dat deze fic op mensen heeft, en vond dat het effect van dit hoofdstuk minder erg zou zijn geweest dan dit hoofdstuk eruit te laten en alleen Duo's kant van het verhaal te laten zien. Denk er ook aan dat dit Relena's perspectief is en ik haar in-character heb proberen te houden. Iedereen is anders, en niemand reageert op dezelfde manier.

**Samenvatting:** Duo kan het niet verkroppen dat Relena met Heero getrouwd is, en reageert zich op haar af. Relena's perspectief. Deze fic is vrij van character bashing, en flames over wat er gebeurt in het verhaal worden niet gewaardeerd.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Relena's hoofdstuk. Deze moet je niet overslaan, zelfs niet als je Relena niet leuk vindt, want dit laat de _andere_ kant van het verhaal zien, terwijl de vorige hoofdstukken in Duo's perspectief waren. Ook bevat dit hoofdstuk aanwijzingen die je nodig hebt om de volgende twee hoofdstukken te snappen.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Het verschil tussen ons**

Ik wordt gestraft. Zo is hij het door de jaren heen gaan noemen.

Niet verkrachting, niet mishandeling, niet emotionele chantage. Nee, Duo Maxwell gruwt van dat soort woorden.

Straf, van de God des Doods. Straf voor mijn zonden. Voor het feit dat er van me gehouden wordt.

Het is geen wraak omdat ik Heero van Duo heb gestolen, natuurlijk. O nee, helemaal niet. Ik krijg alleen maar wat ik verdien. Hij geeft pijn terug aan diegene die het geeft. Voor iedere glimlach moet er een traan zijn, zo is de natuurlijke orde.

Zijn vuisten hebben een baby van me afgenomen. Je krijgt er een, je verliest er een, zo was het oordeel. Dat was de laatste keer dat ik de pijn die hij me bezorgt echt gevoeld heb. Al mijn gevoelens zijn uit me weggebloed samen met mijn ongeboren kind.

Zijn behandeling was daarna een tijdje minder streng. Hoe gelukkiger Heero en Hilde zijn, hoe donkerder de schaduw die hij over ons werpt, terwijl hun pijn hem juist kalmeert. Ik voel het toch niet meer. De God des Doods heeft een eigen Helletje voor ons gebouwd, en er konden geen betere beheerders zijn dan wij tweeën, ellendige wezens dat we zijn. Ik herinner hem eraan me niet in het gezicht te slaan, en hij waarschuwt me mijn gekneusde ribben en benen te verbergen voor Heero.

Hij heeft me eens verteld dat ik het nooit tegen mijn echtgenoot zou zeggen, en hij vertelde me de redenen die ik zou hebben, de redenen die ik nog steeds heb. Het was waar. De enige keer dat hij me ooit de waarheid heeft verteld gaf het begin aan van een ware routine van 'behandelingen' waarvan ik zeker was dat ze al snel mijn dood zouden worden.

En toch, hier ben ik... al zou het niet helemaal waar zijn om te zeggen dat ik me red.

Van alles wat Duo zegt, heeft hij in een ding gelijk; hij is de beste leugenaar die ik ooit heb ontmoet. Volgens mij gelooft hij zichzelf zelfs.

Maar ik niet. Heb ik nooit gedaan en zal ik nooit doen, want ik ken de waarheid. De waarheid is alles wat ik heb om me aan vast te houden.

Maar ik heb getwijfeld, o wat heeft hij me laten twijfelen.

Duo heeft er nooit achter kunnen komen wat het is dat Heero van me doet houden, en in een zinloze poging het te weten te komen heeft hij me systematisch van iedere illusie berooft die _ik _had over de reden waarom, en verder, totdat er zo weinig van mijn zelfrespect en kracht over was dat ik wilde dat Heero zou zien hoe zielig ik geworden was en zich zou bedenken. Maar dat heeft Heero nooit gedaan, en dat zal hij nooit doen.

Toen hij voor het eerst zijn plaats aan mijn zeide aannam na het Mariemeia Incident leek Heero het best door de oorlog te zijn gekomen van ons allemaal. Niettemin is hij gevallen. O, hoe zijn de groten gevallen. Ik snapte nooit echt wat dat betekende totdat ik het trillen van Heero's lichaam zag en zijn hete tranen in mijn nek voelde. Duo en ik waren er om hem weer overeind te helpen, en zelfs toen merkte ik hoe Duo worstelde, zag ik hoe verscheurt hij was van binnen.

Destijds was ik bereid om, mocht het nodig zijn, me terzijde te houden en ruim baan te maken voor hen tweeën. Ik had me er immers nooit laten weerhouden over Heero's welzijn te waken, niet door gevaar voor mijn leven, noch door de zwakte van mijn hart.

Maar Heero kwam naar _mij._ Ik was de enige in zijn hart. Soms vraag ik me af of Heero het ooit gemerkt heeft, of het ooit zelfs maar in hem opgekomen is dat Duo van hem kon houden als een minnaar. Ik kon het niet zeggen. Ik weet nog steeds niet wat er door hem heen ging toen hij me voor het eerst kuste.

Maar wat de reden ook was, hoe het ook gebeurde, Heero houdt echt van mij. Wat Duo ook zegt, ik weet beter. Ik heb een waarheid gevonden, en ondanks al het andere dat hij al van me genomen heeft, weigert hij dit te accepteren wanneer ik het aanbied. Hij verwierp het faliekant, en sloeg alleen maar harder.

Hij is echter wel een goede leraar. Door hem na te doen heb ik mezelf de kunst eigen gemaakt geluk te veinzen, mijn tranen te verbergen, en smoesjes te verzinnen. Het is voor mij bijna net zo'n tweede natuur geworden als voor hem: ik toon geen pijn wanneer Duo me schendt, ik roep oprechte glimlachjes op uit ieder greintje geluk dat ik van mijn familie kan krijgen, hoe wanhopig ik me ook voel wanneer ik hen zie, ik wend regelmatig duizelingen voor om mijn bont en blauwe lichaam minder verdacht te maken - ik ben bang dat mezelf van de trap laten vallen een iets te vertrouwde gewoonte is geworden - en mijn publieke leven zit vol redenen om me zo wanhopig aan Heero's liefde vast te klampen als ik dat doe, om zijn kalme kracht en tevredenheid tegen mijn koude huid te willen voelen branden.

Ik toon hem mijn verdriet in onschuldige porties, onschuldig van aard en klein genoeg voor hem om mee om te kunnen gaan, altijd op mijn hoede om de wanhoop die in me raast voor bij hem weg te houden. Alles om te voorkomen dat de tere balans van emotionele steun tussen ons verstoord wordt.

Ik ben zoveel op Duo gaan lijken... de brute eerlijkheid die de God des Doods aan me heeft opgedrongen dwingt me toe te geven dat ik niet alleen bang ben dat Heero erachter komt vanwege de het effect dat het op hem direct zou hebben, maar ook omdat ik Heero's reactie jegens mij vrees. Zou hij beseffen dat er nog steeds een fundamenteel verschil is tussen mij en Duo? Of zouden de woede en pijn, de gebrokenheid, hem ervan weerhouden te zien dat ik altijd alleen voor zijn bestwil handelde? Duo heeft me zelfs beroofd van de zekerheid die ik daar ooit over had, net zoals hij me van zoveel andere dingen berooft, mijn waardigheid, mijn vertrouwen, mij geluk... zelfs mijn uitweg.

En hij komt nog steeds regelmatig mijn lege ziel plunderen en mijn lichaam mishandelen. Het voelt alsof ik maar een verlaten gang in hoef te dwalen of hij komt te voorschijn uit de schaduwen en sleurt me erin. Hij ziet niet in dat als ik nog veel meer verlies, Heero mij zal verliezen, en alles in zal storten. De constante marteling van mijn herinneringen, die tot in mijn merg gaat, en de wetenschap dat hij in de buurt is en het ieder moment weer kan laten gebeuren, maakt mijn hart dof, hol en gevoelloos. Ik ben nog maar een schaduw van wie ik eens was, de blije en tevreden façade die ik de wereld toon is een illusie die zich zo diep in me heeft genesteld dat alleen een volledige sloop de ruïnes van mijn ziel nu nog bloot kan leggen.

Het enige dat ik over heb om me aan vast te houden is de liefde van mijn prachtige familie. De rest van de wereld is verschrompelt, buiten bereik van mijn hart. De woede en angst zijn zo lang bij me geweest dat ik ze niet meer opmerk tenzij de messen die ze in mijn ingewanden hebben begraven, omgedraaid worden door vrouwe Fortuna, en me op mijn knieën dwingen. Het gelach van mijn vrienden is vervaagd, de vacht van de kat is gaan klitten, zelfs het glinsteren van mijn zoons ogen begint dof te worden, en de knuffels van mijn dochter verliezen aan kracht. Ik kan voelen hoe ik langzaam wegglip; er is niets dat me tegen kan houden, op de steun van Heero's onvoorwaardelijke liefde na.

Als ik ooit naar meer reik dan ik nu heb zal de sluier van leugens scheuren en wordt alles vernietigd, weggebrand als droge bladeren in het pad van een stralingskanon.

Zelfs onverdunde haat en walging kan me niet helpen op de been te blijven, want ik kan zien dat met iedere klap die hij aan mij uitdeelt, de God des Doods meer terrein wint van Duo Maxwell. De bestolen en verlaten jongen heeft zich overgegeven aan de verleiding van duistere genoegens tijdens de oorlog, en ze hebben hem nooit laten gaan.

Ik weiger hetzelfde lot te ondergaan. Ik teer liever weg en spat als een zeepbel uiteen dan dat ik Heero met zo'n wezen opscheep. Ik weiger het meisje op te geven waar hij verliefd op werd. Ik heb medelijden met Hilde, die zelfs de zoon die Duo haar gaf niet kon houden, omdat ze de jongen waarop ze verliefd werd verloren is voor ze hem ooit gehad heeft.

Niemand kan bij die jongen komen. Ik betwijfel of zelfs Heero dat zou kunnen, na al deze jaren.

Ik heb zonder succes geprobeerd hem te bereiken. Ik heb gevochten met mijn handen, mijn tanden, mijn hoge hakken, met een keukenmes, maar hij was te sterk en te grimmig.

Ik heb geprobeerd naar hem te schreeuwen, roepend dat hij zelfzuchtig en sadistisch bezig was, dat wat hij deed fout en verwerpelijk was, dat hij voor eeuwig in de Hel zou moeten rotten. Hij lachte daarom. Hij lachte tot ik uitschreeuwde dat Heero hem voor altijd zou haten als hij het wist. Toen sloeg hij me, voor het eerst hard en lang genoeg om me het bewustzijn te doen verliezen. Hij beweerde dat ik van de trap was gevallen.

Ik heb geprobeerd logica te gebruiken voor, tijdens en nadat hij me mishandelt en aanrandt, ik heb geprobeerd hem te kussen en de liefde met hem te bedrijven terwijl hij me neukte als een beest. Hoe vies voel ik me toch wanneer ik stil sta bij wat ik vond toen ik naar hem reikte, veel viezer dan wanneer hij zich aan me opdrong.

Alles om maar genoeg emoties op te wekken om door de obsessie die hem verblindt heen te prikken. Tevergeefs.

Hij is gedoemd.

Zijn gedachten en gevoelens zijn tot in de kern van zijn ziel aangetast. De liefde die er eens was voor Heero is lang geleden bedorven. Het heeft in zijn hart liggen rotten en schimmelen , en het enige wat er nu nog van over is is een distillaat van puur gif, een vicieuze cirkel van obsessie, nagenoeg een routine, terwijl ik de eerste keer dacht dat ik niet eens met die ene keer om zou kunnen gaan, laat staan iedere keer dat hij me in mijn eentje te pakken weet te krijgen.

Er valt net zo weinig van hem te redden als van mij.

Ik heb overwogen hem uit een raam te duwen, of van het balkon toen hij naar me toe kwam op de tweede huwelijksreis waar Hilde hen met zijn vieren naar toe had gesleept. Ik heb overwogen mezelf uit dat raam of van dat balkon te gooien. Maar mijn lot zal niet zo snel en genadig zijn.

Hij heeft mij ook verdoemt.

Als Duo toch maar niet verliefd was geworden, als ik maar niet naar boven was gegaan, als iemand maar iets had gehoord, als... Het lot heeft een wrede grap met de mensheid uitgehaald door ons het vermogen te geven de "alsen" in het leven te zien, maar niet de macht om iets met die wetenschap te doen.

Ik weet dat ik gestraft wordt voor het vinden van liefde. En het enige wat ik kan doen is me eraan vasthouden.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Hoe ik er ook naar kijk, ik kan maar niet aan de indruk ontsnappen dat delen van deze fic symbolisch zijn... Maar dat doet er niet zoveel toe, neem ik aan. Het spijt me als dit wel _erg_ deprimerend is.


	4. Ons geluk

**Titel:** Ons geluk

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Algemeen, Zielenleed, Romantiek

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alles Gundam Wing en alle vorige hoofdstukken van deze fic.

**Waarschuwingen:** Nietsvermoedende Heero. Aanname van lichamelijke kwalen, psychologisch trauma, en problemen binnen een huwelijk. Tegenslag in het algemeen.

**Koppels:** Zoals Heero het ziet: Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker, Wufei Chang x Sally Po, Quatre Winner x Trowa Barton, toespelingen op zich nog niet gemanifesteerde Dorothy Catalonia x Lady Une. De rest weet je.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

Nogmaals, dit deel van het verhaal is niet bedoeld om mensen voor het hoofd te stoten. Als iemand zich desondanks _toch_ beledigd voelt door de manier waarop ik Relena als een stil slachtoffer van seksueel misbruik afschilder, bied ik hierbij mijn excuses aan voor de gebreken in mijn verbeelding en inlevingsvermogens.

**Samenvatting:** Heero's kant van het verhaal, in al zijn onwetendheid... Het is hier nodig actief te lezen om alle verschillen en overeenkomsten uit te puzzelen. Deze fic bevat geen character bashing, en flames worden niet gewaardeerd.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Denk eraan dat dit van Heero's perspectief is en dat Relena en Duo er alles aan doen hun geheim te bewaren. Heero weet de waarheid niet, en zijn oordeel wordt beïnvloed door zijn eigen geestesgesteldheid. Dit is wat hij ervan maakt...

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Ons geluk**

De oorlogen hebben hun sporen achtergelaten op alle betrokkenen. Soldaten over de hele wereld en overal in de ruimte worstelen nog steeds met hun herinneringen, zelfs jaren nadat het laatste mobile suit vernietigd is. Families hebben leden verloren, waardoor er gaten zijn ontstaan die nooit meer opgevuld kunnen worden. Van dichtbij heb ik de slopende nasleep van de oorlog zien opbloeien in de hardgewonnen vrede.

Wufei en Sally lopen de deur plat bij de relatiebemiddelaar, omdat Sally weigert haar baan bij de Preventors op te geven of het pistool onder haar kussen vandaan te halen, en Wufei (niet per se onterecht) paranoïde is wanneer het aankomt op de kans nog een vrouw te verliezen in de strijd.

Dorothy heeft schermen en politiek op moeten geven omdat ze zichzelf niet in de hand kan houden wanneer ze voor een tegenstander staat, en doodt de tijd door zoveel mogelijk mannen en doelwitten af te werken.

Lady Une is celibaat geweest sinds de dood van Treize, en soms glipt haar professionele houding haar uit de handen en komt ze op me over alsof de eenzaamheid haar teveel wordt. Mariemeia's tienerjaren waren zo erg als ze maar komen. Het stelde haar adoptiemoeder ernstig teleur.

Quatre heeft geleerd de drankkast te mijden als de pest. Bij Trowa is posttraumatische stress geconstateerd, en de enige reden dat hij ook maar ergens om lijkt te geven is op aandringen van Quatre en Catherine. Bloedtests, genomen na een trapezeongeluk dat Catherine haar verloofde heeft gekost en haar gedurende het grootste gedeelte van haar zwangerschap aan het bed kluisterde, hebben uitgewezen dat Trowa - of Triton - en Catherine echt broer en zus zijn. Het is altijd goochelen voor Trowa om zijn tijd te verdelen tussen zijn zuster en neefje, en Quatre, zijn minnaar en zielsverwant.

Zechs en Noin zijn na Mariemeia's opstand verdwenen en niemand heeft sindsdien nog van ze gehoord.

Hilde vertelt me dat Duo bijna iedere nacht nachtmerries heeft, en soms krijgt hij donkere buien waarin hij dingen doet en zegt die de haartjes in mijn nek overeind doen staan. De God des Doods heeft mijn vriend nooit verlaten, naar het schijnt. Het is ironisch dat hij en Hilde nooit kinderen hebben kunnen voldragen. Hilde's lichaam is niet in staat Duo's zaad te voeden en er het leven uit te creëren waar die twee oorlogswezen zo naar snakken. Adoptie bleek lastig te zijn, maar Duo heeft vaak genoeg zijn zin doorgedreven, hoe somber het er ook uitzag. Hij gaf het veel te gemakkelijk op, als je het mij vraagt. Ik ben bezorgd om Duo. Hij is een dierbare vriend, en ik zou hem niet graag verliezen aan die donkere buien. Hilde zou er kapot van zijn.

Relena, mijn echtgenote, werd een ware workaholic. Ze heeft zich jarenlang constant overwerkt, en heeft zo uiteindelijk haar gezondheid verspeeld.

En ik?

Ik zag hoe de mensen om me heen, de weinigen waar ik ooit om heb gegeven, leden onder de na-effecten van de oorlog, en begon te begrijpen welk verdriet ik veroorzaakt had, niet slechts bij een klein groepje mensen, maar bij duizenden. Vergeleken met de depressie waar ik in terecht kwam waren mijn suïcidale stunts na het doden van Noventa en de andere vredestichters van de Alliantie helemaal niets. Het was alleen maar nog een bron voor het vuur van mijn walging voor mezelf. Was ik niet degene geweest die hun vliegtuig vernietigde? Was ik niet degene geweest die OZ zo'n prachtig excuus had verleent om een revolutie te ontketenen?

Ik werd zo gevoelig, zo waanzinnig bewust van hoe teer het lichaam en welzijn van een mens is, dat ik nauwelijks nog met iemand om durfde te gaan uit angst dat mijn aanwezigheid hen pijn zou doen. Ik geloofde dat al het lijden om me heen mijn schuld was, en als ik dezelfde persoon was geweest als aan het begin, of zelfs halverwege de oorlog, had ik mezelf van kant gemaakt om de wereld van mijn aanwezigheid te verlossen.

Gelukkig was ik dat niet. Relena had duidelijk gemaakt dat mijn leven niet langer waardeloos en vervangbaar was, omdat er nu mensen waren die om me gaven. Relena's onvoorwaardelijke liefde en behoefte te zien dat het goed met me ging, waren zowel een zegen als een vloek - want als ik niet gelukkig was, was Relena niet gelukkig, en ik beschouwde Relena als de belangrijkste factor in het behouden van de vrede. Dus als ik niet gelukkig was, bracht ik de vrede van de gehele wereld in gevaar. Van alle vrienden die ik had was Relena me altijd het meest dierbaar. Dus was zij het waar ik naar toe ging toen het me allemaal teveel werd, en terwijl Quatre zei dat hij wist hoe ik me voelde en Duo, die me ook na was gebleven, me op probeerde te vrolijken en iedereen het gewoon helemaal fout deed, vroeg Relena of ik haar erover wilde vertellen, en ze luisterde naar me, en toen ze het allemaal had gehoord hield ze nog steeds van me. Relena's liefde was altijd het enige dat ik nodig had om me weer beter te laten voelen en in mezelf te geloven, en ik hou daarom met heel mijn hart van haar.

Ik ben nooit dezelfde geweest na dat incident, en het verleden achtervolgt me nog steeds, maar om het van me af te houden heb ik alleen maar Relena aan mijn zijde nodig.

Ik weet dat Relena hetzelfde voelt, al lijkt mijn liefde niet hetzelfde effect op haar te hebben als het hare op mij heeft. Ik neem aan dat het door mij komt; mijn persoonlijkheid is te zeer aangetast, mijn hart te aangeslagen om zulke pure liefde te geven als de hare. Maar ze is er nooit minder door van me gaan houden. Ze is zo snel tevreden... Maar ja, het schamele beetje geluk dat ik te bieden heb was dan ook genoeg toen haar werk nog het grootste gedeelte van haar tijd in beslag nam.

Het verbaasde en verwarde me aanvankelijk hoe sterk de oorlog Relena bleek te hebben aangegrepen. Betreurenswaardig als het lot van mij en mijn vrienden ook mag zijn, en hoe hard het ook mag klinken, was het te verwachten. Ieder van ons, zelfs de jonge Mariemeia, waren op de een of andere betrokken bij het vechten en moorden van dat tijdperk. Direct of indirect hebben we allemaal bloed op onze handen gekregen. Iedereen, behalve Relena. Het lukte haar niet eens Une neer te schieten.

En toch bleken haar schuldgevoelens verbazingwekkend veel op de mijne te lijken. Ze had het gevoel dat als zij betere beslissingen had gemaakt, ze zoveel bloedvergieten had kunnen voorkomen. Maar in tegenstelling tot mij was Relena in een positie vanwaaruit ze direct hulp kon bieden aan diegenen die ze als haar slachtoffers beschouwde. Haar positie als Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, en de jaren dat ze President van de ESUN was, hebben een van de machtigste en invloedrijkste mensen van de wereld gemaakt, en ze heeft bijna al haar tijd geïnvesteerd in het herstellen van de schade die tijdens de oorlog was aangebracht, en ervoor te zorgen dat de geschiedenis zichzelf niet zou herhalen.

Ze werkte dag en nacht, harder dan wie dan ook, en gunde zichzelf nooit tijd om te rusten. Hoewel ze volhield dat ze niet teveel werk op zichzelf nam, maar dat het werk er simpelweg was en gemaakt moest worden, heeft ze me later bekend dat ze op een gegeven moment besefte dat ze niet durfde te stoppen met werken, zelfs niet voor even, omdat ze bang was dat rust de schuldgevoelens een kans zou geven haar te overweldigen.

Toen ze zwanger werd van ons eerste kind - wat op zich al een klein wonder was, gezien de stress die destijds op haar lichaam stond - heeft Relena een iets nederigere positie ingenomen, waardoor ze veel meer vrije tijd kreeg en zelfs een deel haar werk mee naar huis kon nemen. Zeven jaar lang had haar leven gedraaid om haar werk. Nu was het tijd om van haar eigen leven te gaan genieten. Tot mijn trots ben ik degene die ze verkozen heeft om "alle eeuwigheid" mee door te brengen.

De eerste keer dat ze ziek werd was ongeveer vier jaar na ons huwelijk, tegen de tijd dat ons tweede kind werd verwekt, toen onze zoon bijna een jaar oud was. Eerst dachten we dat het gewoon een griepje was, of voedselvergiftiging. Daarna was haar misselijkmakende nervositeit nog maar moeilijk te onderscheiden van de ochtendziekte.

Ik moest haar dwingen een dokter te bezoeken toen de klachten na de geboorte van onze dochter terugkwamen. Relena leed aan misselijkheid, gaf soms zelfs over, en had moeite met eten en slapen. Het eerste dat bij iedereen opkwam was stress. Maar vergeleken met andere perioden, was haar leven relatief ontspannen tegen de tijd dat de symptomen verschenen. De dokter dacht aan recursieve stress: zoals een elastiek terug springt nadat het ver uitgerekt is, of vermoeidheid die pas opkomt nadat je al bekomen bent van de inspanning, zo werd de stress die haar lichaam van zich af had kunnen houden terwijl ze eronder leed, haar nu teveel.

De symptomen leken in golven te komen: ik kwam thuis en trof haar ziek aan, waarna ze de rest van de dag, en soms de dag daarna, weigerde te eten of mij haar te laten aanraken. In de dagen die volgden probeerde ze haar eet- en slaapritmes weer op orde te brengen, en zodra de volgende vlaag ziekteverschijnselen over haar heen spoelde kon ze weer van voren af aan beginnen.

Ze werd ook ongewoon aanhankelijk, wilde met me knuffelen en wilde dat ik haar vasthield. Als troost, neem ik aan. Ik ben nooit gewend geraakt aan lichamelijk contact dat niet verband hield met het aanbrengen van verwondingen, totdat Relena me liet zien hoe sterk de emotionele en fysieke effecten kunnen zijn. Ik heb nog steeds veel te leren; Relena en de kinderen verrassen me nog steeds wel eens. Ik zal nooit de dag vergeten waarop ik kietelgevoelig bleek te zijn... Misschien zal ik op een dag snappen waarom Relena de laatste jaren zo afstandelijk is geworden. Ze laat me haar nauwelijks nog aanraken of bekijken, en de enige keren dat ze zich nog uitkleed in mijn bijzijn is midden in de nacht, met alle lichten uit. Duo zegt dat ze zich misschien schaamt omdat ze ouder aan het worden is en dat aan haar lichaam is aan te zien. Dat heb ik inderdaad in veel vrouwen zien gebeuren, maar het lijkt niets voor Relena... Maar wanneer ze me haar laat hebben, toont ze me dat ze nog steeds intens van mijn aanraking geniet.

De tijd tussen de golven verschilt; soms is ze maandenlang in orde, andere keren wordt ze meerdere keren in dezelfde maand geveld. Na een tijdje werd het duidelijk dat wat er ook mis was met Relena, het meer was dan een uiting van stress. De misselijkheid is geleidelijk aan verdwenen, maar ze slaapt nooit meer goed als ik haar niet de hele nacht in mijn armen hou. Tot op de dag van vandaag weigert ze de sterke medicijnen die haar zouden kunnen helpen, te nemen.

En toen werd ze voor de derde keer zwanger, kreeg een miskraam, en begonnen de toevallen. Schrikbarend en onvoorspelbaar vaak wordt ze overvallen door duizeligheid en zwakte, wat maar al te vaak resulteert in nare valpartijen. Ze weet niet altijd goed neer te komen... Het zorgelijkste is nog wel dat de aanvallen zich voor lijken te doen na, of tijdens, zelfs lichte inspanning, zoals fietsen of het beklimmen van een trap.

Ze gaat niet graag naar een dokter, en als ze er dan eens mee in stemt te gaan kan die niets anders vinden dan de blauwe plekken van haar stelselmatige ontmoetingen met het meubilair. Het moet wel betekenen dat haar gestel blijvend verzwakt is. We nemen aan dat de last van haar laatste zwangerschap de instorting heeft veroorzaakt, en hebben daarom geen verdere pogingen gedaan meer kinderen te krijgen.

Maar niet alleen haar lichaam lijdt. Ze huilt, wanneer we alleen zijn. Ze huilt zo veel... Het breekt mijn hart iedere keer dat er tranen in haar ogen opwellen en ze van mij moet nemen wat ze nodig heeft, omdat ik niet weet hoe ik het haar moet geven. Mijn Relena, mijn sterke, dappere Relena, die in de loop van een pistool kon kijken en een mobile suit van drie verdiepingen hoog kon trotseren zonder een spiertje te verrekken... het is gewoon niet eerlijk dat de goedheid van haar eigen hart, haar altruïstische offer, haar ondergang veroorzaakt.

En nog steeds weigert ze het rustig aan te doen. Ze is zelfs teruggekeerd naar het kantoor, toen de kinderen oud genoeg waren om naar school te gaan en ons niet meer continu nodig hadden. Het lijkt bijna alsof ze bang is alleen te zijn. Toen de kinderen nog heel jong waren gaf ze er de voorkeur aan thuis te werken, en er waren vrienden over de vloer zo vaak ze maar in de buurt waren. Hilde en Duo, Quatre, Trowa of Dorothy, Sally of Catherine met hun eigen kinderen. Mevrouw Darlian en Pagan komen nog steeds bijna iedere dag langs. En sinds we zijn getrouwd heb ik het vermeden posities te accepteren bij de Preventor organisatie die teveel van mijn tijd zouden opnemen.

Relena was de hele tijd omringd door vrienden en familie, en in haar ogen kon ik zien dat het haar goed deed. Nu wordt ze weer omringd door konkelende diplomaten en veeleisende politici, en hoewel ze het probeert te verbergen vergt dat duidelijk zijn tol van haar.

Nee, we hebben nooit echt de perfecte levens gehad waarvan we droomden en voor hebben gevochten. Het gevecht is voorbij, maar de littekens blijven en sommige wonden helen nooit volledig. Maar kan ik zeggen dat ik, of een van de anderen, echt ongelukkig ben? Nee. Het verleden is vergalt en zal ons nooit verlaten, maar het heden en de toekomst zijn zo stralend dat daar niets tegenop kan. We zijn geslaagd in het creëren van een wereld voor de volgende generatie, waarin onze schaduwing een doel zullen dienen, in plaats van een last te zijn.

Sally en Wufei zouden niemand anders willen dan elkaar.

Quatre, Trowa en Catherine vormen een ongewoon maar warm gezinnetje. Hun relatie was een echte openbaring voor me. Voor ik Relena ontmoette speelde liefde geen rol in mijn leven. Voor ik Trowa en Quatre betrapte met hun handen begraven in elkaars haar en hun lichamen verstrengeld, had ik nooit gedacht dat zulke liefde mogelijk kon zijn tussen twee mannen. Maar het was logisch; ik koesterde de herinneringen aan de goede tijden die ik met Odin Lowe heb doorgebracht evenzeer als de geur van mijn moeders haar en haar woordeloze slaapliedjes. Waar zou het verschil moeten liggen?

Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat Dorothy en Lady Une op een dag wel eens Trowa en Quatre's voorbeeld zouden kunnen volgen. Dorothy is een kampioen boogschieten en geweer schieten. Ze heeft Mariemeia, die eindelijk weer aan het kalmeren is, onder haar hoede genomen en leert haar protégé alles wat ze weet.

Duo en Hilde houden evenveel van elkaar als Relena en ik van elkaar houden, en ik zou me geen betere vrienden kunnen wensen dan zij. Ze houden van onze kinderen als waren het de hunne. De kinderen beschouwen hen als het tweede stel ouders dat peetouders ook horen te zijn. Mijn kleine meisje herinnert me af en toe meer aan Duo dan aan mezelf. Ze heeft zeker zijn gevoel van humor overgenomen.

En ondanks Relena's tranen, ondanks mijn nachtmerries laten we het kwade al het goede in ons leven niet overschaduwen. Het leven, zo heb ik geleerd, is wat je ervan maakt. We willen gelukkig zijn met ons gezin en onze vrienden, en dat zijn we.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Het spijt me echt verschrikkelijk als dit mensen van streek maakt... Deze fic was nooit echt bedoeld voor de lol...


	5. Hun levens genomen

**Titel:** Hun levens genomen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** M

**Genre:** Tragedie, Romantiek, Zielenleed, Drama, het gebruikelijke.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle vorige hoofdstukken van deze fic, de Gundam Wing anime en manga's.

**Waarschuwingen:** Meervoudige Dood van Personages, Psychisch Trauma aan andere personages, nog steeds Verkrachting en Afranselingen, Gebrek aan een Happy End.

**Koppels:** Quatre Winner x Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang x Sally Po, Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, onbeantwoorde Duo Maxwell x Heero Yuy, onbeantwoorde maar in het echt verbonden Hilde Schbeiker x Duo Maxwell, Duo Maxwell x Relena Peacecraft zonder toestemming.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** En toen stortte alles in...

**Notitie van de Auteur:** De gebeurtenissen in dit hoofdstuk gaan achteruit in de tijd. Dus in plaats van te beginnen bij het begin en naar het einde toe te werken, begint dit hoofdstuk bij de laatste gebeurtenissen en springt met iedere paragraaf verder terug in de tijd. Eh... veel leesplezier?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hun levens genomen**

'Hilde... Hilde, lieverd, alsjeblieft, de begrafenis is vandaag.' Er blonken tranen in Quatre's ogen terwijl hij het gezicht van de magere vrouw in zijn handen nam. 'Zou je niet iets willen zeggen?'

Haar doffe, onscherpe ogen keken recht langs hem heen. Niets gaf aan dat ze wist dat een oude vriend om haar weende, terwijl een andere oude vriend dood lag, wachtend om begraven te worden. Haar gezicht was slap en iedere beweging die ze maakte moest begeleid worden.

Quatre zuchtte. Zijn laatste hoop dat Hilde zou herstellen werd de grond in geboord met het verstrijken van dit deel van de tragedie waarin ze de laatste maanden hadden geleefd. De gedachte dat Relena en Duo er al die jaren mee hadden geleefd maakte hem bijna jaloers op Hilde's geestelijke isolatie.

Quatre wenste, met al zijn hart, dat dit de laatste begrafenis zou zijn. Maar diep van binnen wist hij dat Hilde levend begraven was, en dat de doden niet zouden rusten zolang zij haar levenloze bestaan leidde.

**I-oOo-I**

Hilde uit het raam, naar de nacht. Haar verpleegster had die dag vrij, maar het personeel had haar desondanks lang voor dat late uur naar bed moeten brengen. Trowa en Quatre kwamen in het holst van de nacht terug, Quatre onbedwingbaar huilend en Trowa met een gedesoriënteerde uitdrukking op zijn asgrauwe gezicht. Hilde hield haar hoofd schuin om geluiden op te vangen toen Quatre op het tapijt ineenstortte, hartverscheurende, schor makende kreten uitstotend terwijl zijn hele lichaam schokte van het snikken, maar Trowa zag dat haar ogen nog steeds niet scherp wilden stellen. Ze zag hen niet.

Trowa knielde naast Quatre en legde geruststellend een arm om hem heen. De kreten echoden door het thuis tot Quatre's stem brak. Stil gesnik vulde nog steeds de nacht toen de laatste manestralen van Hilde's gestalte wegkropen.

Trowa was degene die de volgende morgen telefoontjes pleegde. Het was verontrustend makkelijk om zijn emoties uit te zetten en de vleesgeworden kalmte te worden. Daar moest hij voor uitkijken.

'Wufei? O, hee knul. Mag ik je vader aan de lijn? Zeg dat het over je ome Heero gaat. Ja, ik weet hoe laat het daar is. Ja, Wufei, ik weet dat ik je kinderen wakker heb gemaakt. Hm? Nee, met ons gaat het wel, het is Heero... Dat zou je kunnen zeggen... Erger. Zelfmoord. Heeft zijn luchtpijp stuk geknepen. Ja, ik snap het... Nee. Maar je kent Heero, gewoon een dwangbuis zou hem niet tegen hebben gehouden. Wufei, alsjeblieft... dit is niet het moment voor beschuldigingen... Nee. Hij doolde al dagen door dat lege huis, zonder te eten of te drinken, zonder te slapen. En toen kwam hij erachter dat... Nee, dat is een ander verhaal. Ik vertel je er later wel over, okee? Ik voel me ook niet zo goed, op het moment. Het huis was een puinhoop toen Quatre en ik er kwamen. En hij zat daar maar, omringd door al die verwoeste herinneringen... Nee, ik ben geen verdomde dichter geworden. Ik leg het later wel uit. Zeg dat niet. Ik waarschuw je, Wufei, waag het niet dat te zeggen. Als je wist - je hebt hem niet gezien, Wufei... hij was al weg toen we hem vonden. Hij had zichzelf toch wel van kant gemaakt... Nee, ik heb het de kinderen nog niet verteld. Hm-hm. Ja. Nee, ik bel de anderen wel. Quatre slaapt, hij is de hele nacht op geweest. Geen verandering. Ja, ik weet het. Maar wat zou jij doen als jij en Sally in hun plaats waren geweest? Ja. We bellen je terug. Natuurlijk doe je dat, Wufei. Ik weet het. Het beste...'

Nadat alle benodigde gesprekken gevoerd waren, wierp Trowa een laatste blik op de gedrogeerde Quatre, en liet hem met tegenzin achter op de bank. Hilde staarde blind naar de opkomende zon terwijl hij op zoek ging naar de twee jongste bewoners van het huis.

**I-oOo-I**

Zodra de deur achter de stille kinderen dicht ging, zei Trowa: 'Ze missen hun vader. Ze willen hem zien.'

Quatre liet zijn gezicht in zijn handen zakken en steunde met zijn ellebogen op zijn knieën. Trowa kon de onvergoten tranen in zijn woorden horen. 'Dat kunnen ze niet, Trowa. Hij zou ze alleen maar vertellen dat hij hun moeder en peetvader de dood heeft ingejaagd, en dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor het feit dat - dat zijn beste vriend zijn vrouw heeft verkracht en in elkaar geslagen. Hij denkt dat het allemaal zijn schuld is, Trowa.'

'Ik weet het,' was het stille antwoord. Trowa keek naar Hilde, die blind en stom naar hen staarde, alleen maar omdat ze de grootste bron van geluid en beweging in de kamer waren. 'Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik er op een dag blij om zou zijn dat Duo geen kinderen had. Of dat Zechs en Noin in het niets verdwenen zijn. Het laatste dat die kinderen nodig hebben is een oom die het met hun vader eens is...'

**I-oOo-I**

In de andere kamer ging de telefoon. Er was niemand in het huis die op kon nemen, dus deed het antwoordapparaat dat. Na de pieptoon begon een doodse, holle stem te spreken. Toen de boodschap overgebracht was volgde een moment van stilte, totdat de stem 'Vaarwel.' zuchtte en ophing. De klik bereikte Hilde's oren niet. Ze staarde voor zich uit zonder te zien wat daar was.

Een paar uur later kwamen de meesters van het huis terug. Ze gingen hun normale gangetje, hingen jassen op, deden schoenen uit, liepen naar Hilde toe om de apathische vrouw te begroeten. Trowa was degene die de kop op de telefoon indrukte.

'_Quatre, Trowa... misschien Hilde...' _Quatre's hoofd schoot omhoog. _'Ik... ze hebben vandaag de inhoud van haar kluis gebracht... ik heb haar dagboek gevonden.'_ Heero's stem klonk veraf, maar ze konden iedere rauwe, onregelmatige ademhaling over de speaker horen raspen. _'Ik heb het nooit geweten... ze heeft de dagen gemarkeerd... ik wist nooit waar die rode kruisjes voor stonden... ze deed het al zo lang... het kwam gewoon nooit bij me op... al die keren dat de dokters niets konden vinden, en we hebben er nooit aan gedacht naar iets als dit te zoeken...'_

Quatre en Trowa's grote ogen vonden elkaar. _'Haar dagboek is oud, vele jaren... de eerste keer dat ze erin schreef was zelfs nog voor de geboorte van onze zoon... ze hield hem in haar privékluis op het werk "zodat ik er niet over zou struikelen, tenzij er geen andere uitweg was"... haar handschrift hier lijkt helemaal niet op hoe het gewoonlijk is... trillerig broos...'_

In de lange stilte weerklonk het geluid van ritselend papier; kennelijk bladerde Heero door het dagboek. _'De notities veranderen geleidelijk... ik had er geen weet van...'_ Heero's stem sloeg op een vreemde manier over, en de luisterende mannen herkenden het geluid pas als een snik toen hij alweer verder sprak.

IJs kroop vanuit hun maag door hun aderen terwijl ze elkaars blik vasthielden. _'Hij heeft..._ dat, _al die jaren gedaan... alle keren dat hij haar heeft aangerand zijn in dit dagboek weergegeven... de bladzijden zijn helemaal verschrompeld door de opgedroogde tranen... het is... bijna ongelofelijk hoeveel ze heeft gehuild heeft op deze pagina's... Ik heb haar nooit zo zien huilen... ik wist het niet... maar nu wordt het allemaal duidelijk...'_

Zijn stem veranderde hierna. Weg was de verloren, weifelende toon, beetje bij beetje vervangen door de vlakke, kort afgebeten en genadeloze woorden van - nee, dit was niet de Perfecte Soldaat uit de oorlog. Die Heero was helemaal niet perfect geweest. Hij had fouten zat gehad, had zijn training verpest zodat hij weer mens kon worden. Maar deze stem was harteloos. En het sprak over de langzame marteldood van het hart dat het niet had.

'_De details zijn duidelijk. Het bewijs in deze documenten zijn niet mis te verstaan. Ze beschreef het misbruik, eerst seksueel en geestelijk, en later ook puur lichamelijk geweld. En ze beschreef hoe ze zich voelde, en wat ze dacht dat zijn motieven waren. En hoe ze het bewijs trachtte te maskeren. Ik wist niet dat Relena zo ingenieus was. Het is eigenlijk wel belachelijk. Als zelfs maar de helft van wat dit dagboek zegt waar is, heeft mijn beste vriend -' _Zijn stem sloeg over, en zijn woorden werden doordrenkt met hysterie. _'- mijn vrouw keer op keer verkracht - haar genaaid totdat ze er niet meer om kon geven - meer dan tien jaar lang, omdat _hij van mij hield. _En mijn vrouw _hield zoveel van me _dat ze me nooit over zijn verraad kon vertellen.'_ Heero begon te lachen. Het was voor zijn twee vrienden vreselijk aan te horen hoe de hysterische uithalen in snikken veranderden. Het was het geluid van een toch al beschadigde ziel die in stukken brak._ 'Kijk nou waar hun liefde voor mij ze heeft gebracht! Ik heb ze allebei gedood. Het was allemaal een leugen... mijn leven, Relena's leven, Duo's leven... zelfs Hilde's leven... allemaal leugens... kijk nou waar het ons heeft gebracht... wat we hebben gedaan...'_

Trowa had zijn jas alweer aan, en gooide Quatre de zijne toe. Ze hoefden het einde van Heero's toespraakje niet te horen.

**I-oOo-I**

'Ik maak me zorgen over hem, Cathy.' bekende Quatre aan de vrouw op het videofoonscherm. 'Hij beantwoord geen telefoontjes en doet de deur niet open. De huishoudster zegt dat ze al meer dan twee weken niet naar binnen is gelaten.'

Catherine legde vol hulpeloze sympathie een hand op het scherm. 'Denk je dat hij... iets zal proberen? Zichzelf iets aan te doen, bedoel ik?'

Quatre gniffelde bitter. 'Ik weet het niet. Hij lijkt helemaal niets te doen op het moment. Ik heb het huis onder surveillance laten plaatsen, maar het enige dat hij schijnt te doen is ronddwalen. De laatste keer dat er voedsel binnen is gebracht is alweer vijfentwintig dagen geleden. Als hij zo doorgaat, _hoeft_ hij helemaal niets te doen!'

'Weet je zeker dat we niet naar jullie toe moeten komen?'

Quatre schudde zijn hoofd. 'Als er al iets was dat ons kon helpen, zou het zijn hier weg te gaan. Jullie zouden het jezelf alleen maar moeilijk maken door hier te komen.'

Catherine zuchtte. Ze hield haar hoofd scheef zodat ze langs Quatre heen kon kijken, en op haar gezicht verscheen een trieste glimlach. 'En hoe is het met Hilde?'

Quatre keek over zijn schouder naar hun stille luisteraar. 'Ze eet en drinkt. Ze ontlast zichzelf en gaat 's nachts naar bed. Ze loopt met ons rond. Maar alleen als wij het grootste deel van het werk doen. En ze praat nog steeds niet.'

**I-oOo-I**

Heero en Hilde werden uit de psychiatrische afdeling ontslagen, al wisten de doktoren dat Hilde helemaal niet in orde was, en het kleine groepje vrienden wist dat Heero er nauwelijks beter aan toe was. Heero had alle tests en behandelingen doorstaan en ondergaan op de automatische piloot, op een manier die zelfs nog verontrustender was dan zijn gedrag tijdens de eerste oorlog. Hoewel tests uitwezen dat ze zich bewust was van wat er om haar heen gebeurde, weigerde Hilde te spreken en reageerde ze niet op haar omgeving. Er was echter niets dat doktoren of psychiaters voor hen konden doen, dus werden ze overgedragen aan de zorg van hun vrienden.

Heero was erbij geweest om Relena's kist naar het familiegraf van de Peacecrafts te dragen, samen met Dorothy, Quatre, Wufei en de oude Pagan en Markies Weyridge. Sally en Catherine ondersteunden Hilde en de weduwe Darlian op hun weg naar Relena's laatste rustplaats. Voor het houten deksel eroverheen was geplaatst, had Heero neergekeken op de glazen bedekking van de kist, ogenschijnlijk zonder in zich op te nemen wat hij zag. Hij had de diplomaten, edellieden en hooggeplaatste industriëlen die hij tegenkwam genegeerd, maar wat het meest opviel was dat hij langs Hilde liep alsof ze er helemaal niet was, net zoals Hilde rondliep alsof het heden niet bestond.

Heero was niet bij Duo's begrafenis aanwezig geweest. Het formele, beleefde bericht dat hij niet zou komen, had Quatre de rillingen gegeven. Hij was degene geweest die beide begrafenissen had georganiseerd, die van Relena in samenwerking met haar moeder en die van Duo helemaal in zijn eentje, aangezien hun respectievelijke echtgenoot en echtgenote daar niet toe in staat waren. Hij nam de zorg voor Hilde op zich toen ze uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen werd, gaf haar een plaatsje in zijn huis, een knusse kamer, een vriendelijke verpleegster en zoveel tijd als hij en Trowa maar konden missen. Niet lang daarna voegden Heero's kinderen zich op eigen verzoek bij hen.

Hilde's laatste reactie op de buitenwereld was tijdens Duo's begrafenis geweest. Ze had zijn gezicht gezien, beroofd van de geest die zijn viriele lichaam eens had bewoond, als een laag was uitgesmeerd over een hoofd dat met een hoge, formele kraag recht op de gebroken nek moest worden gehouden. Na de begrafenis vertelde Trowa dat haar lippen geluidloos woorden had gevormd... _'Maar... dat is mijn Duo niet... dat is hij nooit geweest...'_ Ze had een hand uitgestoken die behalve een glazen deksel, niets aanraakte. Toen ook zijn gezicht voor eeuwig bedekt werd, verliet de voortdurende spanning haar gezicht, viel haar hand slap langs haar zijde, en vloeide het leven uit haar ogen.

**I-oOo-I**

'Mevrouw Maxwell, we kunnen u niet helpen als u ons niet vertelt wat er mis is.' hield de dokter vol.

Hilde kromp alleen maar nog dichter in elkaar. Ze wiegde heen en weer met haar handen in haar donkere haar, waardoor het leek alsof er bleke spinnen aan haar hoofd kleefden. Haar ogen waren te groot en haar lippen bleven steeds dezelfde woorden vormen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit.

'_Het is niet waar, het is niet waar, het is niet waar...'_

**I-oOo-I**

'Ze wil je dolgraag zien.' verzekerde Hilde hem met een klein glimlachje. Een van haar handen rustte op Heero's arm terwijl ze langzaam door de gangen van het ziekenhuis liepen. 'Gisteren nog vertelde ze me hoeveel ze je mist, 's nachts en wanneer je moet werken.' Heero staarde voor zich uit, maar hij leek niets te zien. Hilde zei niets meer. Ze wist dat ze niet kon begrijpen hoe hij zich nu voelde, maar Relena was haar vriendin. Zij voelde ook pijn om wat er was gebeurt, en respecteerde Heero's mysterieuze stilzwijgen.

Heero hield stil toen ze de deur van Relena's kamer bereikt hadden, en Hilde keek op naar zijn peinzende gezicht. 'Ze was blij.' mompelde hij. 'Blij dat het was gebeurt, toen ze net wakker werd. "Eindelijk," zei ze. Alsof ze... opgelucht was.'

Hilde wist niet wat ze moest zeggen, of denken. Ze staarde naar de deur en probeerde zich zonder succes voor te stellen dat Relena zich zo zou gedragen als Heero het voorstelde. Ze duwde de gedachte aan Duo's gezicht, verduisterd door voor haar onbegrijpelijke emoties, weg. Dit was niet het moment voor haar problemen.

'Ze ijlde, Heero.' zei Hilde ferm, en greep de deurknop. 'Je weet wat verdovingsmiddelen met iemands verstand kunnen doen.'

Heero bromde niet eens op die vage manier van hem. Hij hield zijn gedachten voor zichzelf.

Hilde maakte de deur open.

Duo lag op Relena's bed. Bovenop Relena. En hij lag niet stil. En er waren geen lakens of kleren tussen hen in. Er waren niet eens kreten. Maar dat was te verwachten. Duo maakte immers nooit geluid wanneer ze de liefde bedreven, dacht Hilde, en Relena was van de trap gevallen, had haar nek gebroken, kon zich niet meer bewegen, kon niets meer voelen. Maar toen Hilde haar blik naar hun gezichten verplaatste, zag ze dat Relena eruitzag alsof ze het allemaal voelde.

Duo's hoofd schoot omhoog toen Hilde de deur losliet en deze tegen de muur knalde, en met een verwensing op zijn lippen krabbelde hij van het bed af, waarmee hij het tussen zichzelf en Heero en Hilde bracht. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking - Betrapt! - werd op Relena's gezicht weerspiegeld. Maar waar Relena's uitdrukking van gepijnigd - de uitdrukking kwam akelig bekend voor, en opeens besefte Hilde de vroegoude lijntjes op Relena's gezicht - naar verpletterende schuld, was die van Duo er een van een wild beest dat naar een uitweg zoekt.

Hilde voelde Heero in slowmotion langs zich heen bewegen. Een elektrische schok leek alle gevoel, kracht en snelheid uit haar lichaam te hebben geslagen, en haar geest was een vacuüm waarin de buitenwereld in razendsnelle echo's veranderde en niets nog klopte.

Ze zag Duo hurken en een zakmes opvissen uit de spijkerbroek die rond zijn enkels hing, en dreigend voor zich uit houden. Zijn mond bewoog, maar hij maakte geen geluid. Heero kwam abrupt tot stilstand naast Relena's bed, en zijn mond bewoog, en Relena's mond bewoog, en Duo's mond bewoog weer, en toen schoot Duo opeens naar voren en zijn mes stak uit Relena's borst. En toen schoot Heero naar voren, en hij landde bovenop Duo, en het enige dat Hilde kon horen was _krak_, en, toen Heero plotseling weer aan Relena's zijde was, de stem van haar oude vriendin, _'het spijt me Heero, het spijt me zo, ik kon hem niet tegenhouden, ik was niet sterk genoeg, het spijt me zo, Heero, ik kon het je niet vertellen, het spijt me zo...'_ als een mantra, steeds maar weer en weer en weer, tot het allemaal langzaam wegstierf...

Hilde hoorde Duo kreunen in zijn slaap _'...krijg ze wel...'_, kon hem horen mompelen in zijn duistere buien _'Ik krijg haar wel. Zij heeft hem gekregen, maar ik krijg haar,'_ wanneer hij dacht dat ze er niet was.

'_Heero...'_

Heero brulde en Hilde gilde.

Dat was de laatste keer dat Hilde sprak.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik zoek maar alvast een schuilkelder op...


End file.
